unofficial_starsquarefandomcom-20200213-history
The Genesis Cloud
The Genesis Cloud (previously known as The Red Rampage) is a virus cloud weapon created and used by The Phantom Project (previously known as Phantom Flash (also known as the Sea family (previously known as the Dimensional Overseers))). It was responsible for the crippling of several worlds and massive world citizen evacuation to CaerulElimo. History StarSquare Red Rampage (or RR, as it would grow to be called) was developed by the Dimensional Overseers as a weapon against CaerulElimo to prove their point that CaerulElimo was growing weak and unprotected against attack. A single Dimensional Overseer regretfully warned DeltusOpus, the Grandmaster King of CaerulElimo, of the impending attacks, telling him to save as many as he could from the incoming terror. After the Dimensional Overseer had left the Grandmaster King, several ally worlds of CaerulElimo, such as Equestria and the Pokemon World, were hit by dozens of red virus clouds. As casualties and panic began to mount, hundreds of portals to SS were opened all over the attacked worlds as Grandmaster King Deltus, warned by the Overseer, began taking measures to save as many lives as he could. Mass evacuation to CaerulElimo commenced as thousands of Pokemon, Equestrians, citizens from the Mushroom World, and other world citizens fled through the portals out of their disintegrating homelands. Among these fleeing citizens was a particular small group of Equestrian ponies. As they evacuated Canterlot's citizens through a portal opened there, a voice spoke to them, telling them that they were to be the ones who would later bring an end to the destruction. As this group, later to be known as the SS Squad, set hoof in CaerulElimo and began their mission, the Dimensional Overseers were made aware of the fact that a group was attempting to bring an end to their plans. More clouds of gas were released in CaerulElimo itself, posing more problems for the newly formed squad, but the clouds were unable to completely halt their progress, and the group was still able to continue its quest until the clouds dissipated. The Red Rampage virus was released across the realms in thick clouds of red gas. These clouds seemed to simply appear in the worlds the Dimensional Overseers planned to attack, and citizens in targeted cities would spot these clouds churning over the horizon, heading directly toward them. Red Rampage clouds are impervious to all attempts to dissipate them before they have reached their target. Attacks from weather-control pegasi and dispelling magic volleys from unicorns have no effect on Red Rampage clouds. Even a collective effort from all the pegasi, unicorns, and even alicorn princesses in Canterlot was unable to halt the cloud that targeted the city. After a cloud reaches its intended target, it surrounds it and fills streets, buildings, and any spaces it can seep into. The thick red fog obscures visibility, which naturally begins to cause panic. Anyone or anypony who breathes the fog may begin to have breathing problems, and a mental effect causes the victim to feel upset and angry. Positive feelings are now gone, and are replaced with negative, out-of-character emotions. Should a victim breathe an extreme amount of gas, he or she may disintegrate on the spot.